Destiny Calling
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: No young man or woman, no matter how great, can know their destiny. They cannot glimpse their part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, they must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlocks arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. And a girl who will achieve greatness. Their names, are Merlin and Ganieda.


The sun was shining down upon the green meadows that lay on the outskirts of the citadel. I turned to my brother with a smile. He was wearing his usual attire of a light blue baggy t shirt with a red neck scarf, muddy brown boots and a ragged brown jacket. Today was to be the day that we made our mark in the world. Today, we were to venture into the walls of Camelot in search of work. It was our mother who had originally sprung the idea into our heads. She described Camelot as such a wonderful place compared to our small village beyond the fields and marshes.

"We're nearly there, the citadel should be up ahead." Merlin stated as he walked ahead excitedly.

Grinning, I followed close behind. As we reached a hedge of thick branches, we carefully pulled back the leaves so that we could pass through. The fabric of my jacket got caught on the rough branches of the hedge. Gently unhooking myself, I made it to the other side before a magnificent sight came into view. Camelot! I looked up as my jaw dropped. The castle itself was grand and white in colour with four towers at each corner. The Pendragon crested flag was flying proudly in the wind on a flag pole at the very top of the stone fortress.

"How the other half live ehh?" Commented Merlin with a smirk.

As we passed through the gates of Camelot, crowds were gathered in the courtyard. There was a man stood on a balcony above the square who I can only presume was the king judging by his regal clothing and gold crown.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass." The man nodded.

Merlin, who must have known what was to come, quickly pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. He then spun me round so that he was facing the king.

Suddenly, it all became apparent. I could hear the sound of a blade dropping before the crowd gasped. Someone had been executed. I looked up into my brothers eyes with a feeling of anxiety. All I could see was Merlin and I in the place of that warlock one day with our heads on the chopping block and a masked executioner bearing an axe.

Sensing my fear, Merlin smiled softly. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise." He whispered.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." The man smiled.

A woman in the crowd began to wail. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Seize her!" Bellowed the man.

The woman began to chant before she dissapeared in a whirl of wind and smoke.

"Let's go." Merlin stated, taking hold of my hand a whisking me off through the crowds.

As we entered the palace, Merlin walked over to one of the guards and began addressing him. "Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?"

The guard did not speak a word, but did instead point towards a shabby wooden door just down the corridor.

Walking over to the door, I knocked lightly before opening it slightly. "Hello?"

We both entered inside quietly.

"Hello? Gaius?" Merlin called.

I noticed a man up on a small balcony like feature of the room, he mustn't of heard us enter because as my brother cleared his throat, he tripped backwards from the bookshelf and broke through the railings. Gasping, I quickly reacted casting a spell to slow time before sweeping a mattress under him before he hit the ground.

"What did you just do?!" The man asked in a tone that sounded angered.

"Erm..." I struggled to think of an answer.

"Tell me!" He shouted.

"I-I- I have no idea what happened." I stuttered.

"If anyone had seen that..." The man began.

"Er, no! That-that was- that was nothing to do with her. That-that was..." Merlin attempted to help me.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where she learned how to do it!" He stated.

"Nowhere." I answered.

"So how is it you know magic?" The man asked.

"I don't."

"Where did you study?" He walked closer to me. "Answer me!" The man demanded.

"I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught." I responded.

"Are you lying to me, girl?"

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"The truth!" He answered.

"I was born like this!" I sighed.

"That's impossible! Who are you?" The man furrowed an eyebrow.

"Oh, erm..." I took off my backpack and produced a letter. "I have this." I handed it to the man.

"I- I don't have my glasses." He stated.

"I'm Ganieda, and this is my brother, Merlin." I explained.

"Hunith's childen?"

We nodded. "Yes!"

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" He stated.

"It is Wednesday." Answered Merlin.

"Ah. Right, then. You better put your bags in there." The man pointed across the room.

"You- you won't say anything about, erm..." I began in a worried tone.

"No. Although, Ganieda, I should say thank you." He smiled.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

After Ganieda and Merlin had walked off into their quarters, Gaius unfolded the letter that Ganieda had given him and began reading it.

'_My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think that her children are special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin and Ganieda were not so. Ours is a small village and they are so clearly at odds with people here that, if they were to remain, I fear what would become of them. They need a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help them find a purpose for their gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her children, keep them safe, and may God save you all._'

"Morgana." Called Uther as he made his way down the corridor.

Morgana turned to face him. "Yes?"

"What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" He asked.

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration. That poor mother." Morgana explained.

"It was simple justice for what he'd done." Responded Uther.

"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone." She defended.

"You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like." Uther stated.

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" Asked Morgana.

"Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." He explained.

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!" Morgana stated sternly.

"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer." Uther instructed loudly.

"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" Morgana stormed off down the corridor.

* * *

**-Ganieda's POV-**

As I slept, I could hear Merlin tossing and turning in his sleep. It wasn't long before he awoke with a pale, drained face. "What's wrong?" I asked softly, sitting up in bed.

Merlin rubbed his eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine." He smiled but I could see straight through it.

I nodded before getting up out of bed and walking into the Physician's Chambers. Merlin followed.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night." Gaius stated.

"Sorry." We apoligised.

"Help yourself to breakfast." He smiled.

Merlin and I sat down at the table each taking a bowl of porridge. Gaius, who sat down next to a bucket of water, knocked it off the edge of the table causing it to begin falling to the floor.

Rushing to my feet, I focused on the bucket causing it to stop in mid air. I then walked over and took hold of the handle before placing it back down on the table. My eyes caught Gaius'.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" He asked.

"I don't know any spells." I answered truthfully.

"So what did you do? There must be something." Gaius insisted.

"It just happens."

"Well, we better keep you two out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." Gaius placed a small sack and a bottle onto the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay." I nodded. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin." I said once again just so I wouldn't forget." Turning to Merlin, I handed him the sack. We began walking towards the door.

"And here."

Merlin and I turned back to see Gaius holding two sandwiches. He handed us one each. "Off you go. And Ganieda! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

Taking a bite out of my sandwich as we walked down the corridor, we soon came to the room of Sir Olwin. I knocked on the door. A short while later, a squinting man opened the door. "Erm, I brought you your medicine." I went to hand him the vial, but he held out his hand in the other direction. Sighing, I took hold of his hand and placed it against the glass bottle. The man quickly took it and popped off the cork. "Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." Before I could even finish my sentence, the man had already downed the entire vial.

"I'm sure it's fine." Smirked Merlin.

Crossing the drawbridge gate into the training grounds, there was a group of knights standing around laughing. Furrowing an eyebrow, I walked closer to see a short boy with curly brown hair holding up a round target.

"Where's the target?" A blonde haired boy shouted.

The knights stood behind him began to laugh.

The boy moved slightly. "There, Sir?"

"It's into the sun?" Complained the blonde haired boy.

"But, it's not that bright." Stated the short boy.

"A bit like you, then?" The knights burst into laughter once again.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" The boy began to carry the target towards the wall.

Grinning, the blonde boy began throwing knives at the target. It was clear that the short boy was frightened by this.

"Merlin, you have to do something!" I whispered.

Merlin nodded before walking towards them. "Hey, come on, that's enough."

"What?" Asked the blonde haired boy with a bedazzled expression.

"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlin continued.

"Do I know you?"

"Er, I'm Merlin." My brother held out his hand to shake the boy's.

The blonde haired boy simply looked at Merlin's attempt at a hand shake in disgust. "So I don't know you."

"No." Merlin answered.

"Yet you called me "friend." He furrowed an eyebrow.

"That was my mistake. "

"Yes, I think so." The blonde haired boy nodded.

Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin began to walk away.

The blonde haired boy scoffed. "Or I one who could be so stupid."

Merlin stopped.

"Tell me, _Merlin_, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Asked the blonde haired boy.

"No." My brother looked confused.

"Would you like me to help you?" The boy grabbed hold of Merlin's arm.

Merlin took a swing at him but the boy twisted him arm behind his back before pushing him to the ground with a dagger positioned dangerously close to his throat.

"Merlin!" I screamed before running over.

The boy looked at me.

"Leave him alone!" I stated sternly.

"Ganieda don't-" Merlin began.

The boy scoffed. "Why? What are you going to do to me?" He asked me.

"You have no idea." I warned.

"Threatening! I'll can have you thrown in jail for that." The boy stated.

"What, who do you think you are? The King?" I asked.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." He stated. "Take them away!"

Two guards to each of us, we were hastily dragged down a wrought iron staircase into the dungeons beneath the castle. Once there, we were thrown roughly inside. "Uhh!" I moaned from the impact of hitting the hard stone floor. Looking back, the guard slammed the cell door closed before locking it with a large brass key. I turned to Merlin. "Of everything we could have done today, insulting, threatening and picking a fight with the prince, probably wasn't the best way to secure a job in Camelot." I smirked.

Merlin laughed. "No, but it would've been alot worse if he had felt the full wrath of you."

"Hey!" I hit him playfully on the arm. "You can talk!" I smiled.

"Ahem!"

Opening my eyes slowly and sleepily, I was soon aware of the fact that it was now morning. Yawning, I sat up slightly and inspected the source of the voice. Gaius was standing inside the cell with a less than impressed expression on his face. "Morning." I rubbed my eyes before shuffling over to Merlin. "Wake up!" I shook him before whispering into his ear. "I'm not going to be the only one who gets this lecture!"

Merlin too got up. "Gaius."

"You two never cease to amaze me!" He sighed. "The one thing that people like you should do is keep your heads down, and what did you both go and do? Behave like idiots!" He stated.

"We're sorry Gaius, honestly, we are." I looked down.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" I grinned before hugging him.

Gaius gave me a disapproving look for being so excited.

"We won't forget this!" Stated Merlin.

"Well, there is a small price to pay." Gaius announced.

Stood with his head and hands through the wooden stocks, the children in the market square were busy pelting rotten fruit and vegetables at Merlin. I was still pondering upon how Gaius had gotten me free without having to serve my punishment in the stocks. I noticed a dark haired girl dressed in a light green dress make her way through the crowds. She walked over to me with a smile.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right." I nodded. "I'm Ganieda, and the boy over there in the stocks, that's my brother, Merlin." I smirked. "Although most people seem to be calling him idiot today."

"I saw what you both did today, it was so brave." She complimented.

"It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him. Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men. Your brother, he doesn't look like one of those big, muscle-y kind of fellows." Gwen commented.

"Oh, Merlin could beat him." I stated.

"You think? I mean...Don't get me wrong, i'm sure he's stronger than he looks, but just be careful." She warned. "Oh and by the way, it's great that you both stood up to him. Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were real heros." Gwen smiled.

"Oh, yeah?" I smiled back.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded.

I noticed the children arriving with more rotten fruit. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. There's something I must do." I smiled before picking up a tomato and pelting it at Merlin. It hit him right in the face, splattering.

"Ganieda!" He shouted with a smirk.

"Sorry, it had to be done!" I laughed.

That night, Merlin and I sat down at the table. Gaius handed each of us a bowl of soup.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius smirked.

Merlin scoffed. "I know you're still angry with us."

"Your mother asked me to look after you two." He stated. "What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"

"That we were special." I answered.

"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."

"What do you mean?" Merlin furrowed an eyebrow.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive." Gaius explained.

"What's the point if it can't be used?" I asked.

"That I do not know. You two are a question that has never been posed before."

"Did you ever study magic?" Merlin asked.

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago." Gaius stated.

"Why?" I took a bite out of a piece of bread.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

"What? All of them?" Merlin's eyes widened.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up."

After we had finished supper, I gathered up the dishes before walking out of Gaius' chambers and down to the palace kitchen. Placing the bowls and spoons down on the bench, I gathered a bucket of water from the well outside before pouring it into a large metal dish. Dumping the dishes into the metal dish, I began to wash them one by one until they were all clean. Leaving them to dry, I walked out of the kitchen and through the streets of Camelot.

"Brrhh."

I turned at an instant at the sound of a horse. Furrowing an eyebrow, I walked towards the door and opened it slowly. There, was a magnificent brown horse whinnying and kicking at the dusty ground with it's hooves. "Hey boy." I smiled before putting my hand out and gently stroking it's mane. "What are you doing this far from the stables?"

The horse lowered it's head.

"Are you hungry?" I placed my hand on the side of it's neck. "Wait." I spoke softly. Walking off back to the kitchen, I began to look around for something to feed him. Opening a cupboard, I found a juicy red apple. Taking it, I closed the cupboard door.

"What are you doing in here?" Came a stern voice.

I gasped, startled, before turning round to see Arthur.

Noticing the apple, he rose an eyebrow. "Are you stealing food?" He asked.

"No Sir, I- It's not for me Sir..." I stuttered.

"Then who is it for?"

I sighed. "A horse Sir, I found it wandering round the streets."

Arthur furrowed an eyebrow. "Show me."

Nodding, I led him to the spot in which I had left the horse earlier. Luckily, he must have been obedient as he was exactly where I had told him to wait.

"This horse?" Asked Arthur.

I nodded.

"This is my horse, it must have escaped from the stables." Arthur took the apple from my hand and held it out to the horse who took one large bite out of it before swallowing the rest whole. He turned to me. "I should thank you."

I shook my head. "There's no need Sir." I smiled.

"Do you live within the walls of Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, my brother and I are staying in the Physician's Chambers." I answered.

"With Gaius."

I nodded.

Arthur looked at me for a moment, as if he was studying me. "I remember you..." He stated. "You're the two from the training grounds, are you not?"

I sighed. "I can only apoligise for Merlin and I's behaviour."

"I must say, your brother may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you two, but I just can't quite put my finger on it." Arthur stated. "Anyway, you should be getting back to the Physician Chambers, it's not wise to walk through the streets of Camelot at night."

"Sorry Sir." I apoligised. "Goodnight." I curtsied before quickly walking off.

As I came to the door, I suddenly remembered that I had left the dishes in the kitchen. Sighing, I turned back. The streets of Camelot were shrouded in darkness as the moon lit only the rooftops and nothing more. The merchants carts were parked up at the sides of the path covered only by thin sheets of material. As the wind picked up slightly, I pulled my jacket together with my arms to deflect the cold.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here at this time at night? You don't know what sort of people will be lurking around in the shadows." Came a voice.

I turned to see a tall man dressed in brown leather and fur. He towered over me with evil in his eyes. Breathing heavily in fear, I froze.

The man reached out his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I went to turn but he grabbed hold of my arm with a tight grip. "Not so fast!"

"No please!" I begged.

"Shhh!" He hushed. "There's no point, no one's coming, and you wouldn't want to awaken the King now would you?" The man moved closer to me as if to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"No!" I screamed. "Get off me!"

"Stupid girl!" The man grabbed me by the throat before shoving my backwards. I collided abrputly with the stone wall and gasped in pain. "Ahh!" I dropped to the ground.

He walked closer to me. "Don't scream!"

"Leave her alone!" Shouted a voice.

I looked up to see Arthur.

The man's eyes widened before he quickly scarpered.

Concentrating on a length of rope lying a short distance down the street, as the man ran passed, it tangled around his legs tripping him over.

"Guards!" Shouted Arthur.

Two guards appeared.

"Seize him!"

Arthur turned and knelt down in front of me. "Are you alright?" He asked in a caring tone.

I nodded. "Yes Sir. I don't know what happened, I guess he just caught me of guard." Slowly getting to my feet, I dusted myself off. "Thank you Sir."

Arthur smiled. "You're welcome, and you can call me Arthur. I don't really like Sir, it makes me sound old." He smirked.

"In that case, thank you Arthur." I smiled.

"How could you be so foolish?!" Shouted Gaius. "The streets of Camelot are no place for a woman after dark!"

"I know, so everyone keeps saying!" I mummered.

"I'm going to kill him!" Stated Merlin who was pacing back and forth in anger.

"If Arthur doesn't beat you to it." I replied.

"Not to mention using magic in the presence of the Prince!" Gaius continued to lecture. "Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! It is not there just for you to use whenever you like for idiotic pranks, and especially not when Arthur's around. If Uther found out, he would have your heads on a chopping block without trial!"

"What is there to master? Merlin and I could move objects like that before we could talk!" I stated.

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourselves!"

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." I sighed before walking off into our bedroom and sitting down on the bed.

"Ganieda?" Called Gaius softly as he walked over and sat down next to me on the bed. "Take your jacket off."

I removed my jacket and placed it down on the back of the chair. My arms and back were covered in bruises from where I had hit the wall. "You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" I sighed.

"No." Gaius began to tend to my wounds.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" I asked softly.

Gaius looked me in the eye. "Don't ever think that." He answered caringly.

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why."

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." Gaius stated.

"If you can't tell me, no one can." I sighed.

Gaius poured a small amount of light blue liquid into a cup. "Take this. It will help with the pain."

I drank the cup.

* * *

**-Merlin's POV-**

"Merlin. Merlin."

Furrowing an eyebrow, I yawned before getting out of bed and sneaking out of the Physician's Chambers in search of the source of the voice. Crossing the square, I could hear it again.

"Merlin."

Descending the wrought iron staircase, I noticed two guards sitting around a wooden table. They were in the middle of a game. Focusing on the two dice, they began to roll away from them. The plan fell into place perfectly as the gaurds went to pick them up and investigate where the wind had come from. Grabbing a torch from the wall, I lit it before heading the staircase to the under tunnels of Camelot.

"Merlin. Merlin."

I found myself at the entrance to a large cave. Entering inside, I heard the sound of laughter.

"Merlin."

"Where are you?" I shouted.

Suddenly, a dragon swooped down and landed in front of me. My eyes widened.

"I'm here. How small you are for such a great destiny." The dragon spoke.

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" I asked.

"Your gift's Merlin. They were given to you and Ganieda for a reason."

"So there is a reason."

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." The dragon began.

"Right." I nodded.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." He stated.

"I don't see what this has to do with me and Ganieda." I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without Ganieda, there will be no Albion."

"No. No, you've got this wrong." I shook my head.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." It was as if the dragon was speaking in riddle.

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." I stated.

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." I scoffed.

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." The dragon flew off."

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!" I shouted.

* * *

**-Ganieda's POV-**

"What do you mean you talked to a dragon?!" I asked.

"I heard a voice calling me in my sleep, so I followed it until I came to a cave under the castle, and there it was." Merlin explained. "He told me about our destinies."

My eyes widened. "Our what?"

"There's a reason we have magic Ganieda." He stated. "The dragon told me that Arthur will never succeed without me, and that without you, there will be no Albion."

That night, as the court members gathered in the Banquet Hall, Gaius, Merlin and I entered. As a tall, dark haired woman entered the room dressed in a dark green gown, my brother began to stare. I elbowed him in the side.

"Merlin. Remember, you're here to work." Gaius stated.

Gwen walked over to me. "She looks great, doesn't she?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I turned to Gwen. "Who is she?"

"She is Lady Morgana, the King's daughter." She explained. "Some people are just born to be queen."

I shook my head. "I believe that you do not need to be of nobility to be a righteous and fair ruler."

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen smirked.

"Oh, come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men." I chuckled.

"No, I like much more ordinary men." She smiled.

Horns played to signal the King's entrance. Everyone found their place at the table.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Spoke the King.

As the room applauded, the music began. The King as his court took their seats as Lady Helen began to sing. It soon came to my attention, that the court were slowly drifting asleep. "Merlin it's an enchantment." I whispered to him before pressin my hands over my ears. Cobwebs began to form over the enchanted sleepers.I noticed Lady Helen staring at Arthur as she began to walk towards him. "It's Lady Helen voice, it carries an enchantment." I stated. Lady Helen pulled two daggers from her sleeve and raised her arm to throw them.

Merlin focused on the chandelier causing it to fall to the ground. Lady Helen fell to the ground. The court members began to awaken and pull the cobwebs off. The room came alive once again with the sound of their voices. The King, Arthur and Morgana stood up to see Lady Helen lying on the floor. My eyes widened as she rose herself just enough to throw them. Focusing, I slowed time before Merlin and I sprinted towards the King's table. Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur round the waist and bundled him to the floor while I did the same with Morgana pulling her out of harm's way. The daggers sliced into Arthur and Morgana's chairs. Lady Helen collapsed, dead.

Morgana looked at me in bewilderment. "Thank you."

I helped her to her feet.

The King and Arthur stare at us.

"You saved the lives of my son and daughter. A debt must be repaid." Spoke the King.

Merlin shook my head. "Oh well-"

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." He stated.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, your Highness." I spoke.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special. You shall be rewarded positions in the royal household." The King walked over to Merlin. "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." He then stood in front of me. "And you shall be his maid."

The court began to applaud.

I turned to Merlin and smiled.

Merlin and I were sat on our beds.

Gaius knocked on the door and entered the room. "Seems that you two are heros of Camelot."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Merlin smirked.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you two." He turned to me. "The very first you did was save my life, remember?" Gaius smiled.

"But...that was magic." I stated.

Gaius nodded. "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?" Asked Merlin.

"I saw how you saved the lives of Arthur and Morgana." He stated.

"Oh..."

"Perhaps that's its purpose." Gaius explained.

"Our destinies." Merlin sighed.

"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." Gaius handed us a book wrapped in cloth.

Merlin unlatched it and opened the cover.

My eyes widened. "But this is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." Gaius stated.

"We will study every word." Merlin smiled.

There was knock on the door.

"Merlin, Ganieda, Prince Arthur wants you right away." Spoke the gaurd.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants." Gaius smiled.


End file.
